Individuals style their hair in different ways, sometimes using artificial hair, hair attachments, extensions, weaves, and wigs. The usage of these hair accessories creates various issues and problems for the user's scalps. The various issues and problems may include scalps that are itchy and dry. The scalp may become irritated which causes hair to break off. Sometimes the hair braided to the scalp is tight and it is difficult for oils and moisturizers to reach the scalp under the braid. Further, dandruff and psoriasis can be difficult to treat under such artificial hair products.
Hair weaves and hair extensions are done by braiding the wearer's natural hair flat to the head and sewing artificial hair to the braids. This is done for thickness, length, and to wear a different texture of hair. Because the hair is braided and the hair extension is sewn on, it is hard to scratch, massage, or apply treatment directly to the scalp. Various hairstyles may make it difficult for the person with that hairstyle to reach the scalp.
There are multiple reasons why a user with such an arrangement of hair might want to manipulate their scalp. For example, the scalp might get itchy or irritated. Alternatively, there might be dandruff or residue that the user would like to dislodge. To address such problems, the user might want to rub or otherwise stimulate points on the scalp, either to relieve itch and irritation or to help dislodge dandruff or residue. Alternatively, the user might want to apply a chemical treatment, such as a cleaning agent, a moisturizer, a medical treatment, or cosmetic treatment to the scalp to help care for it. Whether due to artificial hair, such as a hair weave, extension, or wig, or due to a natural hairstyle, the hair may create a barrier on or around the scalp that is difficult to penetrate.
Thus, those individuals with hair which blocks access to their scalps would like to be able to manipulate their scalps so as to be able to relieve and address these problems. Furthermore, the individuals would like to be able to manipulate their scalps without disrupting a natural hairstyle or artificial weaves or wigs. Still further, the individuals would like to apply chemical or other treatments to the scalp directly and at the same time as physically manipulating the scalp by scratching or the like.
Individuals can use elongated implements, such as a pick, pen, or pencil to attempt to reach and manipulate their scalps. However, these implements may cause damage to the scalp and fail to provide therapeutic treatment. For example, a pen would potentially mark the scalp with ink and the graphite “lead” of a pencil could potentially break off and lodge within the skin of a user' scalp. Current technology is not well adapted to care for a user's scalp in the above scenarios because current approaches are not adapted to help the user reach areas on their scalp and apply a treatment without disturbing the user's natural or artificial hairstyle.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention as defined in the claims is to be bound.